


To Change Everything

by Skeren



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little more focus changes the progression of everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Change Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Written October 2012.

In the weeks that followed the Ishbal war, there were many rumors that circulated through the military, murmurs that brought to question basic facts that had ruled many a squadron throughout the war. One such rumor was the question of why, for whatever reason, the Crimson Alchemist, a man known for callousness and throwing aside the lives of his subordinates, was so dedicated to the protection of a pair of doctors who refused to even do as told and leave the war zone.

There were rumors that the man had barely gotten to the site where the doctors were in time to stop a rogue patient from killing them both, though the injuries on the husband had been severe enough that he had needed treatment himself. The situation could have been far worse, however, and it seemed that the couple was fully aware of it, even as the situation didn’t keep them from continuing their need to help the people of Ishbal.

By the time the war ended, it was rumored that the pair had saved hundreds, if not more, of the enemy number, and yet they were not court marshaled for it. The Crimson Alchemist wouldn’t stand for it, in fact, throwing himself into their defense with a simple “It’s what they are.” There was no way to argue with that kind of sentiment, though the man himself was not seen as the most stable of people, and the matter was set aside.

After all, the couple was not, at the end of the day, military. Still, not long after the Crimson Alchemist stopped being seen in the public view, and slowly, people forgot about the odd dedication.

Not everyone, though. After all, a little girl kept her parents, and those parents were doctors who couldn’t miss the waning health of their dear friend.


End file.
